Vehicles are known to include smart mirrors, which include advantages over traditional mirrors, such as glare reduction, increased brightness at night, better object detection, etc. FIG. 1 illustrates the backup field of view of such a smart mirror arrangement 10 of the prior art, including a vehicle 12 having side view mirrors 14a-b, rearview mirror display 16, a steering wheel 18 and a rear facing camera 20. The images presented by rear view mirror display 16 are dependent upon images captured by two cameras 20. One camera 20 has a limited, straight-on field of view 22, and another camera 20 has a limited, straight-on displayed field of view 24 upon which the images presented by rear view mirror display 16 are based.